16 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 21 Trzebnicki kapuśniak; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pettson i Findus - Kot astronauta odc. 9 (Moonmen and cat - o - nauts); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Były sobie odkrycia - Lekarze (Il etait une fois? les decouvreurs. Les Medecins); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Naprawdę chciałem odc. 16 (7th Heaven ser. VI - I really did ep. 16); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Kadra 2012 10:30 89 PLUS; magazyn 10:50 Kogutto - odc. 25; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Węże, odc. 12 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 13, Serpents); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Co jedzą Belgowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Zjazd Gnieźnieński; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szkoła bezpiecznej jazdy Jedynki ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - De Mono; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kingsajz - txt str.777 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Jacek Chmielnik, Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Figura, Grzegorz Heromiński, Joachim Lamża, Maciej Kozłowski, Jan Machulski, Leonard Pietraszak, Liza Machulska, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 3; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Studio festiwalowe - Opole 2007; STEREO 17:30 Sąsiedzi - Pamiątka z betonu cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Studio festiwalowe - Opole 2007; STEREO 18:00 Śmiechu warte - odc. 590; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 59 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Plutopia, odc. 10 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Plutopia ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Superjedynki cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Superjedynki cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Superjedynki cz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - "I to by było na tyle..." (kabaretron w hołdzie J. T. Stanisławskiemu) cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - "I to by było na tyle..." (kabaretron w hołdzie J. T. Stanisławskiemu) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Męska rzecz... - Pod nadzorem (Detention) 93'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Sydney J. Furie; wyk.:Dolph Lundgren, Alex Karzis, Kata Dobo; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Platinum - świat hip-hopu - odc. 5 (Platinum, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Kino nocnych marków - Platinum - świat hip-hopu - odc. 6 (Platinum, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 17 Małpi król; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2007; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 504; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:40; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Gwiazdy na zakręcie - cz. II (Searching for Debra Winger); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 299 Przypadek metafizyczny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 83; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Nie ma cudów - odc. 5 (Weird nature); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1414 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 872 Przyjaciółka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Święta wojna - (271) Hanys Parnas; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 55; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Wielki Poker - odc. 13; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Starter - Magazyn aktualności ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Euro 2012 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Fatalna namiętność (Red Corner) - txt str.777 117'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Jon Avnet; wyk.:Richard Gere, Ling Bai, Bradley Whitford; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Wielki Nieobecny - wywiad z Kornelem Morawieckim; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:00 Operacja Kod DP - cz 1/2 (Nom de code: DP); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 7/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 5); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:38 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny 07:03 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 TKW Poranny 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Qltura; magazyn 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 09:01 Auto - Skaner 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny 10:01 Było, nie minęło 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny 11:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda; STEREO 11:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:49 Serwis Kulturalny 11:54 16/16; cykl reportaży 12:12 16/16; cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 75; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Serwis Kulturalny 14:00 Auto - Skaner 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny 15:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Europa 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera 16:55 Studio reportażu - Studio reportażu - Z MLEKIEM MATKI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:12 Raport na gorąco 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 W wielkim świecie 18:40 Miasto w komie 19:00 Qltura; magazyn 19:30 TAK SIĘ BAWI WARSZAWA; magazyn 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:53 Studio Świat; cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:57 Raport na gorąco 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Kuźnia talentów; magazyn 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:28 Studio Wschód; magazyn 23:42 Studio Wschód; magazyn 00:01 Europa 00:29 30 minut ekstra; magazyn 00:54 Studio Świat; cykl reportaży 01:27 Kurier; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda; STEREO 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Eurofolk Sanok 2001 - zespół Siwy Dym; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 13 - Najważniejszy mecz; serial kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Polacy na Syberii - Śladami Bronisława Piłsudskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wanda Brysz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Nowa Tradycja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Istrii słoweńskiej (182); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 21; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Podróż nad morze; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Przez osiem wieków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Podziemia Polski - O duchu Bieluchu i pięknej Halinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Duże dzieci - 31; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - Kozienickich portretach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Myśmy wtedy szli do chat; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 My w Finlandii - 90 lat minęło...; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 459; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 4 - Szalony ryś; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Superjedynki cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Superjedynki cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Superjedynki cz. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - "I to by było na tyle..." (kabaretron w hołdzie J. T. Stanisławskiemu) cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - "I to by było na tyle..." (kabaretron w hołdzie J. T. Stanisławskiemu) cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 4 - Szalony ryś; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Superjedynki cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Superjedynki cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Superjedynki cz. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - "I to by było na tyle..." (kabaretron w hołdzie J. T. Stanisławskiemu) cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - "I to by było na tyle..." (kabaretron w hołdzie J. T. Stanisławskiemu) cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość 06:45 Jesteśmy 07:15 Sonic X 07:45 Hugo 08:15 Cudowne lata Jądro ciemności 08:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 09:15 Pasjonaci 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus 10:45 Elmo 12:45 Czarodziejki 13:45 Dom nie do poznania 15:15 Radość życia 16:45 Grasz, czy nie grasz 17:45 13. posterunek 18:15 Wydarzenia 18:45 Sport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Studio F1 19:00 Grand Prix USA Kwalifikacje 20:00 60 sekund 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Studio 23:00 Argentyna Polska Liga Światowa 01:30 Studio 01:50 Za zgodą rodziców Maybe baby 03:40 Tylko dla dorosłych Nocne randki 04:40 TV market 05:00 Music Spot TVN 05:35 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Automaniak Max program motoryzacyjny stereo 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy magazyn stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN magazyn stereo 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj program rozrywkowy stereo 11:30 Stawka większa niż życie serial wojenny 12:50 Na celowniku serial sensacyjny stereo 13:50 Na Wspólnej Omnibus serial obyczajowy stereo 15:40 Szymon Majewski Show program rozrywkowy 16:45 Siłacze 7 - Strongcup program rozrywkowy stereo 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj program rozrywkowy stereo 18:30 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty program informacyjny stereo 19:25 Sport stereo 19:35 Pogoda stereo 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:00 Niania serial komedia stereo 20:35 Shrek film komedia stereo 22:35 Kryminalni serial kryminalny stereo 23:40 Mortal Kombat film S-F stereo 01:40 Telesklep TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 Gram.tv - magazyn 06.55 Kolarstwo: ProLiga 2001 - Bałtyk - Karkonosze Tour 07.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 07.55 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.55 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 10.25 Gram.tv - magazyn 10.55 Sztukateria - magazyn 11.25 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 11.55 Ja się zastrzelę (24) - serial komediowy 12.25 Zaklęta w sokoła - film przygodowy, USA 1985 15.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Brazylia - Kanada 17.15 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 17.55 Zamiana żon - reality show 19.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.30 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.05 Bad Boy - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 21.55 Formuła 1: Grand Prix USA - kwalifikacje 23.05 Kamieńska (16) - serial sens. 00.05 Czułe dranie - magazyn 00.35 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 01.10 Winny czy niewinny (13) 02.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 03.00 Magazyn żużlowy 03.25 Kolarstwo: ProLiga 2001 i Bałtyk - Karkonosze Tour 03.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 06:40 Telesklep 08:40 We Dwoje program rozrywkowy stereo 10:05 Nie ma sprawy serial obyczajowy stereo 11:05 Po tragedii Posejdona film sensacyjny 13:30 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 14:00 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 14:30 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 15:05 Druga Twarz reality show stereo 16:15 Zbrodnie Nowego Jorku serial sensacyjny stereo 17:10 Cena za życie film western 19:10 Karen Sisco serial sensacyjny stereo 20:10 Spokojnie, tatuśku film komedia stereo 22:45 Złoto dla zuchwałych film wojenny stereo 01:35 Detektyw Monk serial sensacyjny stereo 02:35 Nocne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy TVP Kultura 09:05 Niezapomniane kreacje Carlosa Kleibera - Ludwig van Beethoven IV Symfonia (Ludwig van Beethoven Symphony No. 4); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Niezapomniane kreacje Carlosa Kleibera - Ludwig van Beethoven VII Symfonia (Ludwig van Beethoven - Symhony No. 7); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 50-lecie polskiej szkoły filmowej - Nikt nie woła 76'; film fabularny; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Międzynarodowy Konkurs Wokalny im. Stanisława Moniuszki 2007 - Laureaci (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 "Giselle" Matsa Eka (Mats Ek's Giselle) 87'; balet kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); reż.:Mans Reutersward; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Raj (Szczęście) (Szczastie) 22'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (1995); reż.:Sergiej Dworcewoj; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Pieniądz (L'Argent) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Szwajcaria (1983); reż.:Robert Bresson; wyk.:Christian Patey, Vincent Risterucci, Caroline Lang, Sylvie Van den Elsen, Béatrice Tabourin, Marc Ernest Fourneau, Bruno Lapeyre, Jeanne Aptekman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów - ... Sztygar na zagrodzie... 12'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Wiszniewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Wietnam cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - wietnamskie opowieści; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Korzenie kultury - Wietnam cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kondolencje z frontu (Regret to Inform) 72'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Barbara Sonneborn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Korzenie kultury - Wietnam cz. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Zapach zielonej papai (The Scent of Green Papaya / L' Odeur de la papaye verte) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1993); reż.:Anh Hung Tran; wyk.:Tran Nu Y'n-Kh', Man San Lu, Thi Loc Truong, Ngoc Trung Tran; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Nazrah - z perspektywy muzułmanki (Nazrah: a Muslim woman's perspective) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Farah Nousheen; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Młodzi i Film - Bellissima 61'; film TVP; reż.:Artur Urbański; wyk.:Ewa Kasprzyk, Maria Góralczyk, Paweł Wilczak, Maria Morin - Kielar, Andrzej Czułowski, Bernard Hanaoka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - The Kolt; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:25 Kino nocne - Derek Jarman. Życie jako sztuka (Derek Jarman. Life as Art) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Andy Kimpton-Nye; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:25 Kury Cervantesa (Las Gallinas de Cervantes) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1987); reż.:Alfredo Castellon; wyk.:Migel Angel Rellan, Marta Fernandez Muro, Jose Ma Pou, Francisco Merino, Fernando Valverde, Fabio Leon, Pedro Sempson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Siła bezsilnych - Skazany na nieistnienie - rzecz o Rtm. Pileckim; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kontrowersje - Kontrowersje - Ojciec Założyciel II Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kulisy III RP - Pierwsze wybory prezydenckie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Siła bezsilnych - Pierwsze Non possumus. Bł. abp Feliński - natchnienie Prymasa Tysiąclecia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Patron trudnych czasów; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Siła bezsilnych - Pierwsze Non possumus. Bł. abp Feliński - natchnienie Prymasa Tysiąclecia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Zakończenie dnia Polonia 1 06:35 Księga Dżungli (odc. 46) 06:55 Gigi (odc. 50) 07:20 Namiętności (odc. 160) 08:10 Telezakupy 17:15 W niebie na mnie czekają (film fab.) 19:10 Werdykt (odc. 38) 19:35 Gigi (odc. 51) 20:00 Tajemnica Oberwaldu (film fab.) 22:10 Eurovillage (odc. 7) 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 V 7 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo sex hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Top modelki 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Night Shop 01:25 Turbo sex hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Turbo sex hotel 03:20 Night Shop 03:35 Gry na telefon 06:35 Koniec programu Cartoon Network 06:00 BliĽniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małp± - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufol±gi - serial animowany 15:10 BliĽniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Edowa sze¶ćdziesi±tka - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby i oporny wilkołak - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo - serial animowany 06:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 06:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 07:15 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 07:35 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial przygodowy 08:00 Power Rangers S.P.D. - serial przygodowy 08:25 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 08:50 Monster Warriors - serial przygodowy 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 09:35 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar - serial przygodowy 10:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:25 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:15 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:50 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 13:15 Pucca - serial animowany 13:35 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:00 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:45 Shuriken School - serial animowany 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:30 Power Rangers S.P.D. - serial przygodowy 15:55 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 16:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 17:35 Sobotnia niespodzianka Fantastyczna Czwórka: The Mask of Doom - film animowany 18:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 19:15 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 19:25 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial przygodowy 19:50 Power Rangers S.P.D. - serial przygodowy 20:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 21:05 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 21:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 21:55 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:20 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 22:45 Król szamanów - serial animowany 23:10 Król szamanów - serial animowany 23:35 X-Men - serial animowany AXN 07:15 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 171 Australia 2001 08:10 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 172 Australia 2001 09:05 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 2004 10:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 2004 10:55 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 11:50 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 12:45 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 1 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 13:40 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 2 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 14:35 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 171 Australia 2001 15:30 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 172 Australia 2001 16:25 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 USA 2003 17:20 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 USA 2003 18:15 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 2004 19:10 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 2004 20:05 Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2004 00:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2005 00:55 Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:50 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 02:45 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 03:40 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2005 Eurosport 08:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 09:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Porto Santo (Portugalia): Mecz półfinałowy kobiet 10:00 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa Europy w Liptowskim Mikulaszu (Słowacja) - 3. dzień 11:15 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa Europy w Liptowskim Mikulaszu (Słowacja) - 3. dzień 12:00 Sport motorowy International Formula Masters - 1. wyścig w Brnie (Czechy) 13:00 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa Europy w Liptowskim Mikulaszu (Słowacja) - 3. dzień 14:00 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa Europy w Liptowskim Mikulaszu (Słowacja) - 3. dzień 14:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Londynie: Mecz półfinałowy 16:15 Kolarstwo Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré - 6. etap: Gap - Valloire 18:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Europejska: Mecz Niemcy - Hiszpania 20:30 Jeździectwo Zawody Global Champions Tour w Cannes (Francja) - skoki pokazowe 22:00 Fight Club: World Max World Elite - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 00:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Barcelonie: Mecz finałowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku